


Like a cosmic blast

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Leia remembers her first crush, Grand Admiral Thrawn.





	Like a cosmic blast

**A/N:**  This fan fiction is the result of a sleepless night. Surely not one of my best works, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

 **Disclaimer:**  All trademarks and characters are owned by Disney.

** Like a cosmic blast **

3 BBY, ALDERAAN

Half hidden, behind a long, white silk curtain, Leia looked down from her balcony window onto the garden's little footpath that led right to the palace's entrance. So that was him, Grand Admiral Thrawn. Already a living legend. He was taller than the Holonet images had suggested and even from this distance, Leia noticed the indefinable mixture of authority and self-assurance that surrounded many men in positions of power. But unlike many, it suited him, and he wore it well, almost like a second skin. His steps were swift and purposeful as he walked through the beautiful Alderaanian Palace Gardens, followed by two imperial guards. Interesting. Leia turned around and walked back into her chambers. Thrawn was undoubtedly looking for a connection between her father and the Rebel Alliance, most likely under some kind of pretext. Leia sighed. An unfavourable development, which might even put the House of Organa back into the Public Eye.

She opened the door and was immediately stopped by one of her maids. "Princess, I'm sorry, but your father said that you were not to leave your room today." Leia smiled, but showed her to sit down again.

"I know, Sabine. I assure you, there is no need to worry. It's just a trifle on my part and I will return shortly."

Leia went downstairs to the foyer. Her father would not be amused that she had ignored his wish so bluntly, but her curiosity had, as so often before, gotten the better of her.

**PP**

When Leia came down the large staircase, she heard the men's voices slowly fade away, until there was complete silence.

"I did not allow you to enter this part of the castle."

Leia smiled. "Excuse me, father."

Bail Organa looked questioningly at his daughter, but as no explanation followed, he turned to his guests again in order to introduce his daughter.

"Well then. Grand Admiral, this is my daughter, Princess Leia." Thrawn glanced at Leia and she shuddered. Those eyes - they were red, penetrating and calculating - like the eyes of predator, watching its prey.

"Leia, this is Grand Admiral Thrawn. He helps us to find the rebel unit that has been causing trouble on Alderaan for several months now."

Leia held out her hand to the Imperial and smiled. "Good luck finding them, Grand Admiral."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, briefly kissing its back. "I do not believe in luck, Princess."

**PP**

When Leia left the castle and headed for the gardens, she suddenly noticed that she was about to hyperventilate. What was happening to her? She sat down on a bench next to one of the many fountains and watched some of the drops changing into circles on the water's surface.

Was it fear? Or worry? For her father? For the rebellion? Thrawn was dangerous. No doubt about that. As soon as she closed her eyes, Leia could see his face again, with its clearly defined jawline and cheekbones and those penetrating red eyes that could not disguise the fact that there was a razor sharp mind behind them.

Leia felt a shiver running down her spine. Yes, the Rebellion should be worried about this imperial War Lord. However, her father had taken her to Coruscant several times already to prepare her for her future position as queen and senator of Alderaan, and while being there she had already met some rather dubious personalities, such as Admiral Konstantin or Grand Moff Tarkin, but never had she reacted to any of them like she had reacted to Thrawn. Strange. Leia couldn't explain it.

**PP**

Usually, Leia was not too fond of formal state dinners that took place ever so often, but today was different. Thrawn had aroused her interest. Who was this non-human, who had acquired the Emperor's favour? Palpatine was, after all, known for his Xenophobia since the Clone Wars and the Separatists. Where did Thrawn come from? She had never seen a man of his species before. To what extent was he like humans? He looked similar. Only his skin and his red eyes seemed to be different to human physiology. He had caught her staring, and Leia quickly averted her eyes when he watched her from the other side of the table. Leia's cheeks flushed pink. It was consider bad manners to stare at other people and Leia knew it. So how could this have happened? To her of all people? Leia thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the men talking about her.

"Is it correct that your daughter plans to step into your footsteps, senator?"

"I hope so. She's our only child, after all." Bail smiled at Leia, apparently hoping for some sort of confirmation. Leia swallowed.

"Um. Yes, I think about it. The Imperial Senate is of great importance and I would like to utilize my position to benefit Alderaan and the Empire as a whole."

Thrawn eyed her. "A noble plan. However, do you not consider yourself a little too young for such an endeavour? You have your whole life ahead of you, princess."

Then he turned back to the senator, his gaze filled the unspoken accusation that Organa was about to drag this innocent teenager into the rebellion.

Not for the first time Leia wondered how much Thrawn knew about her father and the rebellion. Probably more than she preferred, but apparently the necessary evidence was still missing, otherwise they would not be here. Dinner passed quickly, and since it had been no more than a formality, Leia soon found herself back in her chambers, revisiting the day's events in her mind once more. Unable to come to rest, she activated her datapad and entered Thrawn's name in the Galactic Encyclopaedia. She studied his handsome picture for a while, before reading the article about him. Unfortunately, however, she was not able to gather any new information about him, except perhaps that he had made a very steep career in recent years. She threw the datapad back on the bed and looked out of the window. Sleep would be hard to come by.

**PP**

The next morning, Leia stood next to her parents, while saying goodbye to their guests.

Thrawn, two officers in navy green uniforms and two storm troopers stood in front of an imperial Lambda shuttle, on one of the palace's landing platforms.

"Thank you for granting us access to your data filing system, senator. I am sure the information will prove vital at some point in the future." Then he turned to Breha und Leia. "It was an honour to be your visitor. Alderaan is indeed a place of remarkable beauty."

Leia felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Thank you, Grand Admiral. The pleasure was all ours." Her mother returned and Thrawn kissed her hand, before he nodded into Leia's direction.

After the group had boarded the ship, Lea watched the shuttle disappearing in cloudless blue morning sky and then released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

**PP**

Back in her room, someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

It was her mother. "Can I talk to you?" Leia nodded. Talks that started like this were usually nothing but trouble. "Sure."

Her mother sat down on the bed. „Come sit down with me, will you?" Lea followed obediently.

„I'm not quite sure how to start this, but... Leia the way you were looking at the Grand Admiral was a little unsettling to say the least."

„I beg your pardon?"

„Leia, I know that look... I'm afraid you have a crush on him." Leia jumped up.

„No, I haven't! Have you lost your mind?" She didn't have a crush. Not on Thrawn and not on anyone!

„It was easy to see, child."

Leia wanted to object again, but her mother cut her off this time. „Don't deny it and don't be angry. It is quite normal to have an occasional crush when you're young, and it's actually an important experience, Leia."

Did she have a crush on Thrawn? Her mind was racing and then the truth hit her like a cosmic blast: Oh Force, and now it finally made sense. The way she had felt when he was around – It had not been fear or mere interest. She had an outgrown crush on him. He was attractive, cultivated and intelligent, yes, but she had never had a crush before! And Thrawn? Oh Force. Had he noticed too? Lea felt the heat rushing to her head. Had she lost her mind? Her affections were clearly wrong! Thrawn was an Imperial War Lord that was currently investigating her father and not only that, he was also almost twice her age. But as much as she wanted to, she could not deny the way her body and mind had called out to him. She was attracted to him.  _Stars!_

Her mother smiled at her when she saw the realization setting in. "Leia, it's ok. Every young girl goes through that, often with a person that is in close proximity, yet completely out of reach." She laughed quietly. "I myself had a terrible crush on my P.E. teacher when I was your age." She made a brief pause. "However, a crush is different to rational love; you will understand the difference when you're older. So try not to act on it. Especially not with the likes of him. There is nothing there for you to gain, Leia. Except, perhaps, pain."

Leia nodded and just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Please remember that when you're on Coruscant. The place is a viper's nest, full of power-hungry, ruthless men. It frightens me to think about your future work there, honey. You're still so young, so innocent."

Leia sat back down, next to her mother. "Do not worry mother, I promise, I'll be careful."

**PP**

That had been eight years ago and strangely enough, she had never seen or heard of him again. Until now. Leia Organa Solo looked down on the report in her hands. Grand Admiral Thrawn had returned and was, by the looks of it, panning a war against the New Republic.

The END

 


End file.
